Abnormal Genes 1:Sorcerer's stone
by King Sabby
Summary: It was hard for the Dursely to be a normal family when having two abnormal children in the house.Follow Daisy Dursely and Harry Potter on their adventure during their first year at Hogwarts.Featuring Magical!Lilyish!Fem!Dudley
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Harry potter!_**

_Genes encode the information necessary for synthesizing the amino-acid sequences in proteins, which in turn play a large role in determining the final phenotype, or physical appearance of the organism. In diploid organisms, a dominant allele on one chromosome will mask the expression of a recessive allele on the other. While most genes are dominant/recessive, __**others may be co-dominant or show different patterns of expression.**_

The Dursley, were as happy as any normal family could be, with having a new baby in the house. Ms. Petunia Dursley was happy to be a house wife and spend her days with her darling child, while gush about her to the other house wife's on Private Drive. While Vernon is the working husband receiving congratulations and cigarettes for his new child. Yes, Mr. and Ms. Dursley where quite normal, but for their daughter Daisy Dursley she was quite abnormal.

*~Line Break~*

When the neighbors first saw the child that Ms. Dursley was gushing that was 'oh so perfect' they were quite shocked at her appearance. It wasn't the fact that she was disfigured or odd looking, but that she was quite normal or even dare they say it ADORABLE looking! Yes, it was quite odd for you see the Dursley where not the best looking people on Private Drive. Ms. Dursley was a thin woman with a too long neck and hoarse like face and Mr. Dursley was a whale of a man that resembled a pig with a mustache. So it came as quite a shock when instead of a piglet-colt hybrid they were greeted by a bouncing baby girl. This development of the Dursley's normal looking child quickly spread into a rumor that the doctors must have mixed up the real child at the hospital.

Daisy Dursley was an odd child with her tuft of reddish blond hair and blue green eyes. Besides her appearance strange things and even dare they say abnormal things happen when the child was around. For instance toys would move from the toy box to the crib in an instance or a dirty nappy that was left to long would vanish or how at night various color lights would flicker under the door to her room. Daisy was an odd child, but of course if anything abnormal was ever going on the Dursley seemed oblivious to it.

~Time Skip~

Daisy was an observant child well she had to be so she could watch out when Mummy was going to stick her into one of those itchy, puffy, stuffy dresses, so she could make a break for it and crawl away. Unfortunately Mummy was fast and usually got Daisy into the dress, but not without a fight on Daisy's part.

It seemed like a normal day for one Daisy Dursley Mummy took her down to eat some yummy food and daddy kissed her on the head before heading to work. But something felt odd about today it may have been the funny 'who' birds flying outside the window or maybe it was the kitty that was watching her and Mummy. All of these odd things that Mummy didn't see or unconsciously ignored either way it didn't get pass the eyes of the one year and 16month old! She watched as people in dresses with funny pointed hats smiling and laughing and even disappearing into thin air! It was a fantastical sight for the young girl as she watched this magical sight that other people seemed to be ignorant of. It really was a very strange day for Daisy and for some reason Daisy felt that this would not be the end of the strange things and that something new was coming.

Once Daisy was home she quickly made her way to the window to wait for the new thing to come. As she peered out the window she saw the kitty again sitting on the fence and gave it a little wave which it blinked at before nodding it head in acknowledgement. So Daisy waited and waited till Mummy came to put her to bed which Daisy did not like at all! Unfortunately Mummy won again as Daisy's eyes drooped and a yawn broke free from her mouth and she was tucked away in her crib. Daisy slept peacefully till she startled awake the next morning by her Mummies' scream for when she discovered one Harry J. Potter on the doorstep that very morning.

AN: Okay I really love stories when Harry looks more like Lily because I think his experience would be different growing up, but genetically he has about a 25% chance and that's only if there was a redhead in James Potter's family. So I thought that maybe Petunia had a greater chance of having a child with reddish hair and green eyes, but I thought of combining them. This was mostly inspired by how a red flower and a white flower can make a pink flower. Also because of my sister because she looks more like my aunt and grandma so I just wanted to play around with genetics in this story and the chance of it happening.

Hope you like it!


	2. Butterflies and Strings

I do not own Harry Potter!

Okay this chapter is going to be parts of Daisy's and Harry's childhood together starting from when Harry first came to Private Drive

WARNING: Child Neglect, Mention of Spanking, Minor OC Death, Child showing warning signs/behavior of being molested, bullying

ages

Daisy: 1year and 6 months

Harry: 1year and 5 months

There's a boy that live under my stairs!

There's something under the stairs I can hear it. Its what I've been waiting for I know it! Mummy's been acting weird and Daddy's face is a purple color. Its quite strange they leave me in the play pin with some toys and go to the kitchen. I don't like not having Mummy and Daddy not pay attention to me and being stuck in the pin while the cupboard and what was in it was only a little bit away! I heard another sound from the cupboard its not fair! Tears gather in my eyes I've been waiting for it to come I wanna see it!

CRACK!

Pretty green is what Daisy thought as she stared in to the eyes of the boy living under her stairs. He had black messy hair and a funny zigzag on his forehead. Daisy patted the mark and said "Owie" at the same time that the boy patted her wet cheek muttering "Sad" .

This to the horror was the way Mr and Ms Dursely found the two children. The cupboard wide and Daisy out of her play pin. Petunia seeing her daughter's tear strike face scoped her up, unfortunately startling her which resulting in a crying fit.

"YOU AND YOUR FREAKISHNESS STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Petunia yelled while taking the crying girl upstairs. The next day Vernon put a lock on the cupboard

It would be awhile before she found out that this boy was her cousin or that his name was Harry Potter.

~Daisy and Harry age Five~

"Come on Green play with me!"

"I have to do my chores"

Daisy pouted at her cousin before her lip trembled and her eyes watered. Green, as Harry was dubbed, quickly panicked not doing his chores was bad, but having a crying Daisy was worst. It usually resulted with a week in his cupboard and no food. While not doing the chores and playing with Daisy was no supper and a few smacks on the bum, but then Daisy would sneak food for him at night. Harry decided to picking the better option.

"What did you wanna play?"

Instantly Daisy's tears disappeared and she threw her arms around Harry in a tight hug chanting " Playground Playground Playground."

Closing his eyes a smile tugged on his lips as he relaxed into his cousins' hug. He happily hugged Daisy back absorbing the only love that he received on number 4 Private Drive.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry liked his cousin the best. She was the only one that played with him, hugged him, kissed him, and it seemed like she was the only one that loved him. She was nothing like his Aunt and Uncle or the other people that lived around Private Drive she didn't think he was a freak. She was different from everyone else while some part in Harry felt that was more like him, but quickly dismissed that thought because he was a freak like his uncle and aunt told him he was. But she was different ...

With their hands intertwined Daisy rushed to the park dragging Harry behind her. Harry for his part followed her staring at her now more of a bright red then blond hair in slight amazement. This seemed to happen when ever Daisy was overly emotional, but Harry loved the red color it made a comfortable warmth spread inside his chest when he saw the red hair.

Daisy tugged Harry to the swings releasing his hand so she could rush to the swings. Setting herself up on the swings she started kicking her feet so she could get higher. Harry set himself on the swing next to her and gently pushed himself back and forth he watched as his cousin got higher and higher with each thrust of her legs. Both children were caught up in their own activity that they didn't see the group of boys heading for the park so when they heard them shout it startled both children. Unfortunately Daisy was high on the swing and her hands slipped and fell back off the swing.

"AAAHH!"

It seemed like everything was moving painfully slow as Harry watched Daisy fell head first strait to the ground. Harry's eyes widen when suddenly there was a burst of light that slowed down Daisy descent to the ground. Harry watched in pure amazement as the light bust into what seemed to be a million green butterflies*. Both Harry And Daisy watched as they flew off in to the sky in stunned amazement.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT!"

Harry and Daisy turned to see a group neighborhood boys Piers, Gordan, Malcolm, and Dennis quickly approaching them.

"I-I didn't do anything" Daisy stuttered as the group circled around them.

"DON'T Lie! You did that weird …"

"WITCH CRAFT!" A rat like boy supplied

"Ya! Your a witch!" the boys shouted

"I heard that you should burn a witch, so they don't cast a spell on you!"

"No you throw rocks at them till they die!"

"Burn the witch!"

The boys reached for the terrified Daisy cruel smile on their ugly faces. Daisy stared in horror tears streaming down her eyes as they grabbed her dress with their grubby hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Harry quickly made his way to Daisy throwing a hand full of dirt in their eyes before grabbing Daisy's hand and making a run for it . Harry pulled Daisy in to the wooded area behind the park as they heard they boys running behind them disturbingly chanting "Burn the witch!" Daisy cried in pain as a rock hit the back of her head making her stumble before regaining her balance. Harry quickly swerved around trying to loose them finally at a good distanced away he spotted a tree with some of the dirt gone and roots making a little cave under it made the perfect hiding spot. Harry made his way pulling a terrified Daisy with him into the hiding spot. Once settled Harry rapped his arms around the shaking girl praying that the group of boys didn't find them.

"Where they go?"

"I don't know! Check this way!"

"Find the witch!"

Holding their breath till they couldn't hear their feet crunch the leaves Harry let out a sigh of relief looking at Daisy. He watched as she look short gasping breaths trembling and tears streaking across her cheek. Harry tried to pet her hair to calm her but stopped as he felt a wet bump on her head he looked at his hands that had blood on them. After the coast was clear they both snuck to the house hands clasped together.

"Thank you Harry for saving me" Daisy sniffed.

"Its okay besides Your the Princess and I'm the servant to protect you I shall even become an evil"* Harry said happily cleverly quoting a story a story he read.

This earned a grin and a giggle from Daisy.

~Daisy and Harry age 6~

" You have to hold your tea cup like this Harry!"

Sitting at a miniature table in a pink room Daisy adjusted her cousin's hands around the tea cup.

"See this is what they taught me in etiquette!" Daisy exclaimed a grin plastered on her face fixing his hands Harry smiled back at his cousin dressed up in her ballerina outfit and hair slicked back in a bun he on the other hand had old ratty cloths from the second had shop that were a little loose.

"I'm going to start music lessons soon! I'm gonna learn the piano, violin, flute, and to sing! When I'm really good I'll make a song just for you!" Daisy happily exclaimed.

"Daisykins time for ballet class!"

"Kay Mummy! See you later Green." Giving a small wave Daisy raced down stairs and out the door to the car.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPD

"Today your going to meet your music teacher Daisykins!" Petunia Dusley said happily to her daughter from the front seat. She glanced at the new outfit she had changed her into a pretty pink and yellow dress with flowers and lace.

"You need to be on the your best. They say he only takes on a few students and he's quite well known. The other mothers were so jealous that he decided to teach you! But of course he would I mean my Daisykins is so much more talented and prettier then those other girls! In my opinion sweetums the rest of them are quite dull."

Daisy tuned out her mother as she gazed out the window watching as her mother turned on a rocked covered road that cut threw the woods. They finally came to a stop at a very large and old house. It looked gloomy and Daisy felt her stomach twist with uneasiness. As they made there way to the door Petunia knocked on the wooden door and in a few seconds a man answered the door. Petunia flushed at the man's appearance tho her he was a good looking older gentleman with peppered hair, blue eyes and nicely dressed.

"Ah you must be the Dusley. I've been expecting you." He said gazing down at Daisy "My my my what a pretty girl I'm its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you."she said politely unconsciously taking a step back her stomach in a not and chills ran down her back. Some how Mr. Cronus didn't feel right he felt creepy to Daisy* and she had the sudden urge to run. Before she could say anything to her mother she was pushed into the house and shown to the music room.

If only Petunia didn't put so much trust in normal looking people.

If only she didn't ignore the uneasiness in her child's eyes.

~ Daisy and Harry age 7~

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

She was changing and it seemed Harry was the only one to notice. She was more aggressive, more spontaneous, more rebellious and sometime reckless.

Once when the neighborhood boys were picking on a kitten she grabbed a large branch and started swing at them. She hit one on the back of the head making him fall and the boys scattered away

cut and bruises litter their body. Daisy bent down and scoped up the odd little kitten it had grey fur with flickers of silver and black spots. On top of its head were large ears* and it had a long tail and at the end was a ball of hair similar to a lions tail*. It purred into Daisy's arms as she scratched under its chin and cooed at it.

"Its probably one of Ms. Figgs' cats" Harry said.

"So?" Daisy shot back "She has to many cats anyway! She can't even properly care for all of them! Look what happen to this one he should have some one who can look after him."

Harry watched as she walked away with the kitten,she would later name Loki, to the house.

Or when she had to go to music lessons she would have a fit. It had started a few months after she started the lessons. Once she threw a temper tantrum kicking and screaming Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon thought it was a phases she was going threw. Harry thought other wise because after she came home from those lessons her head would be down and at night when her parents slept she would sneak into Harry's cupboard. She'd be gone before her parents or Harry awoke the only sign of her presence was there was a wet spot on Harry's shirt by his shoulder.

And now this...

"Lets cast a spell"

"What?" Harry stared at his cousin in shocked. Both of them were sitting under the tree they hid in a year ago.

"You know MAGIC!" Daisy said bring out an old leather bound book.

"Your not suppose to say the 'M' word! and where did you get THAT?"

"Nicked it from an old bookstore down the alley by my ballet lesson studio." Daisy grinned before rolling her eyes at her cousin's agape expression.

That was another thing she kept stealing from stores mostly book stores. Also they were not ordinary things, but weird books from fairies books and magic and weird creatures to bloody battles and rulers things that would have Aunt Petunia gasping in fear. She hid most of them in their hiding spot.

"No ones gonna miss it! Besides have you ever wondered why Mummy and Daddy don't wanna talk about it. Maybe they know magic is real and they're just to scared of it!I mean you see the way they get when something weird happens."

"More reason we shouldn't do it!"

"Fine then!" Daisy huffed "I'll do it without you then!"

Harry chewed on his lip as he watched Daisy leave debating if he should really let her to do this by herself...

"Alright! When are you going to do this spell?" Daisy happily turned around and threw her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug.

"TONIGHT!"

So that night once the Dusley were asleep both Daisy carrying a backpack and Harry snuck out of the and to the woods behind the park. Both children made their way to their hidden tree cave. Once there Daisy started pulling the supplies out and set up the things they would need. First she placed a few candles and light them with a match and open the book. Pulling out two strings a long red one and a short purple* one a small bottle of red wine and glass lastly she pulled out a knife.

"Whats that for?" Harry said eyeing the knife.

"you'll see now give me your hand" Daisy instructed. As Harry gave her his right hand which she took and tied the white string around his pinkie finger. Tying the purple string in the middle she put the tied part over the glass she filled with red wine and tied the other end of the white one to her pinkie finger.

"Okay lets beggin!"

"Fata nos ligare nos

sanguinem meum qui effusus

Bring the knife to each of their pinkie finger and made sure the blood dropped onto the white string.

sum cum hoc vinculo caritatis vinculo in nomine magiam

Gently Daisy lean over and kissed Harry's cheek

curantis et protéctoreg

o tangam te uictoria laetis dolor natoque

hac mea carta nostranos red string fati sors veneficus sibi"

Both Daisy and Harry watched as the once white string became red as it soaked both of their blood till it got to the purple string at the middle.

As it touched the knot of the purple string two drops dripped in to the glass. Daisy picked up the glass and brought it to her lips drinking have of it before handing the glass who drank the rest. As Harry drank the last bit he felt a pulling on his tied pinkie finger once he put the glass down the candles went out.

For a few frightening seconds both children stayed in the dark before in a second the entire cave was shining in strings of light. They stared in amazement as see threw strings all in different colors even a few red ones and a sickly green one that had a darkness hanging around it. One end stretching in different directions but the other ends were tied around their tiny pinkie fingers. While the other strings were see threw the one connecting them to each other was a vibrant red string*

Both children gasped as they felt a surge go threw them.

For Daisy it felt life a hurricane powerful and uncontrollable.

To Harry It felt like a swarm of butterflies gracefully bursting inside him in a timeless dance.

Marveling at what happen they didn't notice the strings around their pinkies disappear and cuts healed.

After a while Both children headed home.

A few days later Mr. Cronus's house burned down on the day of Daisy's music lessons.

Daisy was unharmed Mr. Cronus' body was burn to ashes.

After awhile Daisy had a new music teacher a strict elderly women, but Daisy seemed happier then ever.

Harry was also changing the once scrawny boy seemed to be filling out. Twig like muscles and short static suddenly to be increasing. Soon Harry was looking more like a boy his age. Also it seemed like cuts or bruises seemed to disappear and heal quicker then normal.

Both children had even more surprises to look forward to in the form of a letter.

Info you might want to know

*Butterflies are suppose to mean Resurrection, Transition, Celebration, Lightness, Time, Soul, Rebirth, freedom, fun and joyous. This is mostly to give the illusion of Lily and Daisy being similar souls or kindred spirits.

*"Its okay besides Your the Princess and I'm the servant to protect you I shall even become an evil" Okay this is from Len Servant of Evil song I used it cause I really like it and it seemed to fit and I really love this line.

*Loki is one of Ms. Figgs half Knezeals

*Red String and Purple well the red sting is for the Japaneses and Chinese Red String of Fate. Its suppose to tie someone to their soul mate, but I wanted to use it more loosely to show their ties to people and they created a bond by a blood ritual that ties them and they both profit from the bond. So its not exactly a bonding of love like lovers, but in a more innocent brother sister love because their just kids. They say that purple is suppose to be the color for magic so that's why they had a purple string tied in the middle

*Daisy in general is more intune to peoples and animal emotions and has slightly empathy not to the point where she can change other peoples emotions, but higher then other people have she's kind of in the higher middle. This is why she's not such a spoiled brat also she feels what people feel so she can relate to them more. I dose have its faults thought If she can block it out when she's over emotional and gets ill if the emotion is negative.

translation"to tie our fates together with this bond I shed my blood we tie in the name of magic love the healer and the protector I shall feel you pain joy and victory as you will feel mine with this red string of fate we bond our magic and fate to each other" Its not a real spell and I used google translator.

For the the effects of the ritual Harry on his own has a large supple of magic in his magical core. While Daisy has more control of her magic with the ritual Daisy gets the power boost while Harry has better control over it so his magic is working of his unconscious and sometime conscious mind and healing him along with supplying nutrition for his body to grow.

well he didn't fully molest Daisy, but he had her in a grooming process with creepy touches or kisses, but because Daisy has a higher empathy it felt worst. Ugh! I really hate this, but I think the Dursley are more likely to have something like this happen just because they are so stuck on appearance and that's how they judge people, so if a person is well dress and has a nice car they think they're alright. That and the fact that they are in such denial about a lot of stuff regarding their child. I mean Dudley was seriously obese, a bully, and pretty much failing in school. I was really surprised he was able to function normally and wasn't in jail.

3~AN~3

I'm so mad at myself I wanted this out last Saturday!

Any way THANK YOU to **Love to read books** and** Eirdaru** so happy you liked it!

Also to **Love to read books** I wan't planing to put Dudley in, but then I started thinking about it and a plot bunny was formed so now I am. THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA!

**SO NEXT CHAPTER**

**Dudley is born and Letters**


	3. Good Sister, Letters, Memory resurface

_I do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling and the people that make them movies and every thing else._

_I do not get any money from this it is purly for fun._

**Warning**: Baby puke, Trying to give a baby away, Hitting of a child

* * *

><p>I do not own Harry Potter<p>

Warning: Baby puke, Trying to give a baby away, Hitting of a child

~Daisy and Harry age 8~

'It's pink?' Daisy thought as she gazed down at the bundle in her mother's arms. It was nine months ago that Mummy told her she was having a baby. Nine months of waiting and preparing for her new sibling. Nine months of playing house with Harry to practices being a good sister with a baby doll. Nine months of decorating her second bedroom for the baby. Now its finally here...

It was tiny

Wrinkly

Squinty eyed

Hairless

and it was pink...

It was nothing like her doll that had a head full of hair, pale skin, and bright large eyes. But as Daisy gazed up to see Mummy, Daddy and Auntie Marge waiting for her to comment on her new brother. Taking another look at the baby that was now screwing up its face in a cry turning from pink then red to purple in a similar way like Daddy did it came to her.

"He looks like Daddy."

This seemed to be the right repose because a smile broke on to each of their face. Daddy puffed upped happily with a proud "Spiting image" and patted her hair. Mummy gently cooed at the crying baby about how cute he was and gave a peck on the cheek. Aunt Marge was next with her hands giving me a pinch on both cheeks and going on about how it was going to be like when her and Daddy were kids.

That was the day we brought my new brother Dudley home.

* * *

><p>Daisy wanted to be a good big sister to her little brother.<p>

So when Mummy asked if she wanted to feed her younger brother she happily agreed. She help him supporting his head and gently place the bottle by his lips he quickly sucked on it devouring the milk. Mummy cooed about how cute we were and as she came to burp Dudley he turn his little head towards her and...

Puked

Daisy sat on the couch white chunky puke splattered all over the front of a new dress. The still warm puke started to seep into the dress and the smell grew stronger. Daisy's once pale face was a sickly green color her nicely curled hair had puke bits on the tips of it. Daisy was in a state of shock frozen in place till Harry came in to the living room with a diaper taking Daisy out of her shocked state.

"AHHHHHH! MUMMY"

Daisy refused to feed Dudley a bottle ever again.

* * *

><p>~Daisy and Harry 9 Dudley 1~<p>

Daisy wanted to be a good big sister to her little brother.

Daisy stared at her chubby brother with a smile he was still hair less had tinny hands, but he was kind of cute in a your ugly to the point that your cute like a spider monkey*. Gently picking up the baby she took him to the living room putting him down and taking some soft dolls out she placed one in the sitting baby's arm.

"Dudley this is a Dolly you can play with it, but be gentle" Daisy said showing Dudley by petting the doll's hair softly.

"See gentle!"

Dudley stared at his sister then the doll and...

RIP

Daisy stared in horror as the doll's hair was torn off and stuffed into her brother's mouth.

"MUMMY!"

* * *

><p>Daisy wanted to be a good big sister to her little brother.<p>

Daisy smiled at the plate of brownies she helped make for her class placing them down and grabbing two one for herself and the other for Harry. After handing one to Harry Daisy went to the living room to turning on the TV she stopped at her bothers play pin. Smiling down at him

"Dudley do you wanna try some brownie?"

Breaking of a piece she held it by his lips and he ate the peace. Licking his lips he looked at his sister's hand that was over his pin with the rest of the brownie. Dudley grabbed Daisy's hair yanking on it hard that she fell a little in the crib. Dropping the brownie in the process Dudley snatched it and stuffed it in his mouth. Gasping at her brother she open her mouth with a cry of

"MUMMY!"

* * *

><p>~Daisy and Harry age 10 Dudley 2~<p>

Daisy wanted to be a good big sister to her little brother.

Daisy made her way up stairs to her room after her ballet class, Harry trailing behind her. She happily talking to Harry before turning to open her door. Once she opened the door she gasped in shock.

Her room was trashed

bed messed up

cloths and toys littered the floor

porcelain doll's face broken

Loki hissing in the corner soaking wet

Mirror and piano had smugs of chocolate on them

flute covered in drool

Violin was cracked and strings snapped

Sheets of music torn

And sitting in the middle of all of it was Dudley.

Daisy stared tears swelling in her eyes

'Why?'

Daisy tried to be a good sister

She really did!

She played with him

She was kind to him

She was loving

She played music to him

So why would he do this?

Was she not a good sister?

Tears streaming down her face Daisy threw her head back and cried

"MUMMY!"

* * *

><p>Daisy wanted to be a good big sister to her little brother.<p>

Its just that Dudley wasn't a very good little brother.

Mummy said he was just energetic

Daddy said he was just being a boy

Daisy just thinks he's defective

So that's why Daisy was sitting on her front step waiting Dudley was next to her in his stroller a sticker was on his forehead with an address and stamp. For you see Daisy was waiting for the mailman to come.

"Don't take the sticker off or they'll send you back here!" Daisy said swatting his hands away.

" If you don't have an address they'll just send you back." Dudley just blew a raspberry at her at her. Daisy rolled her eyes and took our a piece of candy out shoving it into her brother's hand when he started to whine.

Daisy sighed staring as Dudley quickly ate the candy.

" Why did he have be so Naughty? She did everything a big sister should so why'd he have to a bad little brother.' Daisy thought shaking her head as the postman came down the street.

Said Postman turned in to the Dusley's walk way startled slightly to see Daisy there.

"Hello there waiting for a letter?" He asked

"No" Daisy shook her head "I need to send my little brother back. I wrote a note too so they can give me one that is not broken ...maybe they can even send me a sister!" Daisy said happy with the thoughts of getting a sister.

The postman stared at Daisy for a while before bursting out into laughter. Daisy narrowed her eyes at the man a pout blossoming on her face.

"Whats so funny?"

"Hehe sorry Miss, but unfortunately baby brother are nonrefundable." Shaking he's head he handed Daisy the mail then went to the next house.

"Just great! What am I suppose do with you now!" Daisy said throwing her hands up and looked at her brother. Dudley paused staring at his sister's frowning face stuck both chubby hands firmly placing then on her face before planting a big wet kiss on her nose.

"Wuv Dai!" Dudley shouted a grin on his face.

Daisy rubbed off the spit on her nose with a "Yuck" her lips forming a tiny smile as she felt busts of affection roll off her brother.

"Your lucky that your sorta kinda cute." Shaking her head she lifted Dudley out of the stroller and gave him a tight hug.

" Love ya too Dud."

With her brother in her arms she made her way into the house.

* * *

><p>~Daisy 11 Harry 10 Dudley 3~<p>

**June 23**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.

Groaning as he untangled himself from a large purple blanket Daisy had given him he pawed the ground for his glasses. Finding it just as he's Aunt gave another swift knock as his door.

"Are you up yet"

"Nearly" Harry said getting his stuff together before getting out of his cupboard.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Daisykin's Birthday." Harry blinked clearing the fog of sleep, before heading to the kitchen a smile forming on his face. He was quite happy for today Daisy had convince both his aunt and uncle to take him along for their visit to the zoo. So going over towards the oven so he could look over the bacon while is aunt covered waffles with raspberries and chocolate chips filling the house with it scent. Blueberry muffins, eggs, waffles, and other treats woke the rest of the house's occupants.

Fist Harry heard the loud slow heavy stomps of Uncle Vernon come down the stairs, before he came into the kitchen and sat down to read the newspaper. Giving Petunia a kiss and "Comb your hair" to Harry

The second person he heard were the soft scurrying feat of Dudley bouncing down the stairs drool dripping down his chin with the smell of food.

Lastly with a small tug on his pinkie finger came the light footsteps of Daisy as she made her way down the stairs Loki trailing behind her.

Daisy happily made her way into the kitchen presents littered the table all of them in bright girly colors. Kissing both her parents and brother she made her way to the table to eat all her favorite food.

Finishing the food quickly Daisy moved on to her presents and with the eagerness of any child ripping the presents but carefully removing the ones that had wrapping or ribbons that caught her eye. After opening each gift Daisy was disappointed while she received a lot of presents they were all the same dresses, toy tea sets, dolls, ect... Even so Daisy smiled and thanked her parents while promising to send Auntie Marge a thank you card. After Petunia picked out a light pink and puffy dress for her daughter to wear and rushing her up stairs to do Daisy's hair.

* * *

><p>Down stairs Vernon pulled Harry aside his face turning an angry purple color.<p>

"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly.."

Harry couldn't help but remember the strange things that had happen...

Turing his teachers wig blue

Shrinking of an ugly sweater

Appearing on the roof when a group of boys where chasing him

The strings

Bruises and scratches healing at a fast rate

Growing his hair when Aunt Petunia tried to cut it

Growing taller and filling out almost over night

A flock of butterflies swarming the house

Raspberries growing so fast they covered the entire backyard while gardening

In Harry's defense most of the time Daisy was with him when these things happen but he knew better then to tell his Uncle this. Giving him a nod of understanding seem to satisfy Uncle Vernon enough to leave him alone for now.

Once his Uncle left he made his way to his cupboard pushing away a loose floorboard he gentle took out a package with a little string tied into a bow smiling he gently put it in an old backpack placing it over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Petunia smile happily as she released a strand of her daughter's hair from the curling iron the piece join the rest of the perfect curls. Daisy shifted after her hair started to take more then 20minutes<p>

"Mummy the zoo's going to close by the time my hairs done" Daisy pouted

"Fine just a few more"

After giving a final twirl to her hair and a spray Daisy's hair was full of perfect bouncy curls. Daisy quickly made her way down stairs making a quick stop in the kitchen to stuff her bag with snacks before racing to the car. Petunia came down stairs giving Harry a hard look before snapping to get in the car.

* * *

><p>Daisy sighed they had finally made it to the zoo with only one real argument about a flying motorcycle. After that the ride to the zoo was less then comfortable luckily Dudley needed a potty break. Daisy seeing her opportunity she grabbed Harry's hand and shouted about meeting up at the lunch tables at 12 before sprinting off.<p>

Once a good distance she slowed down hands still linked she stared up at Harry who was about a head taller then her.

"Lets go over there!" Daisy pointed to a cage full of bright colored bird.

"kay"

Daisy tugged Harry over to a man that handed both children a cup of liquid and let them in to the cage. All at once bright green, red, blue, and yellow birds swarmed the two. Perching on their arms, heads, and shoulder trying to drink the liquid in the little cup. Daisy and Harry giggled as some nipped at their hair and others messily drank from the cup.*

After they were done they mad their way around the park staring at monkeys, lions, flamingos, peacocks, and a polar bear. With some birthday money Daisy bought both herself and Harry food and ice cream which they both happily ate.

Finishing his lunch Harry took out the package from his bag handing it to Daisy. A slight blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks.

"I-I know it is not as nice as you other ones..." He trailed off as Daisy open the present. She stared down at a light green head band with a little two fake butterflies one perched on right sides the other on the left and little charms: a star, moon. rose, lily, daisy, music note, and a little fairy hung slightly across the head band.

"Its so cute!Where did you get it?" Daisy said her hair turning a bright red in excitement.

" I made it but Ms. Figgs helped me I didn't do much just glued the butterflies and choose the charms." Harry blushed "It really isn't that much but Happy Birthday Daisy"

A grin stretched over Daisy's face as she put it on giving a small twirl she asked "How do I look?"  
>Harry stared at the arts and crafts green and gold butterflies almost looked real perched on her now more red then blond hair making it and the charms glitter in the sun.<p>

"Like a faerie princess" Harry replied grinned back

"Hehe Lets see the reptiles before we meet again with Mummy and Daddy loyal servant"  
>Daisy said in her most arrogant snotty voice holding out her hand.<p>

"Yes My Lady" Harry said back taking Daisy's hand. Both children burst out laughing before running to the reptiles section.

* * *

><p>Both children peered at the reptiles small and big. They would of continue staring if it were not for the loud banging coming from one tank.<p>

"Just great!" Daisy said sourly for banging on the tank was none other then Piers, Dennis, Gordon, and Malcolm trying to wake the snake.

"What a stupid snake!" one said

"Lets look at another one!" another suggested the others nodded stupidly before moving one.

Both Daisy and Harry moved in front of the glass once they left Daisy huffing anger her hair a bright red.

"What bloody idiots!" Daisy ranted "I'd hate to have them banging on my door when I slept."  
>Harry nodded in agreement.<p>

Suddenly the snake opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared mouth agape before turning towards Daisy. She was in the same state as him taking a swift look around seeing that only he and Daisy were the only one to notice the snake.

The snake jerked its head toward the gang of boys, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave them a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

Daisy stared in aw as her cousin hissed at the snake in a way that made it seem like he was talking to it. To top it off the snake nodded back in response! Their conversation continued before it was interrupted by a shout of

"COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Then both Daisy and Harry where pushed to the floor as the group of boys pressed their faces against the glass to stare at the snake. Then suddenly the glass disappeared making the boys fall in and the snake to slither out. The snake stopped in front of Harry a short hissing conversation took place before the snake left.

Both children got up and quickly made their way out with the rest of the panicking people, but not with out a good laugh at the boys that were now trapped for the vanishing glass had reappeared.

Luckily for Harry neither Vernon or Petunia heard about the incident which he would most likely be blamed for. So after they met up and had lunch they headed home with out any incidents.

In the car Petunia looked back at her daughter noticing the new head band.

"Sweetie where did you get that?"

"A friend gave it to me isn't it the cutes?" Daisy said happily

"Yes its quite adorable sweetums."

"I'm going to wear it forever!"

Unnoticed to Petunia a small smile spread over Harry's face at unknowingly being complimented.

* * *

><p>DDHPDDHPDDHPDDHP<p>

The summer break came all to swiftly bring a bitter sweetness to it.

Daisy twirled around in her new uniform, her hair band still on her head (true to her word Daisy had yet to take it off) a long white sleeve button up, red sweater vest, tie, plaid skirt, and cute black ballerina like shoes.

Both Petunia and Vernon cooed over their daughter Dudley clapped as he watch his sister twirl. Harry watched from the door a frown stretched over his face. Daisy was going to Ivy Academy for Young Girls a boarding school and Harry he was going to Stonewall a public school.

Harry was not happy

This would be the first time they would not be together

For almost 10 years they had been together

Now Daisy would be leaving for most of the year

While he stayed here alone with all the people he couldn't stand

For once Harry wanted to be selfish

to scream

to break something

To tell her that she couldn't just leave him!

For just once Harry wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>HPDDHPDDHPDDHPDD<p>

**July 24**

"Daisy get the mail."

"Aww Make Dudley get it"

"Dudley get the mail"

"No! Harry get it!"

Scoff

"Harry get the mail"

Harry sighed as he went to the door to get the mail. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, a letter for Daisy and - a letter for Harry

It was identical to the one address to Daisy.

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would. He had no friends (besides Daisy but she had no reason to write to him), no other relatives - he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs." He chuckled at his own joke.

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, giving the other to Daisy who looked at the strange letter, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -." "Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Daddy, Harry's got somethin!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you." sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge. He gave a quick look around seeing Daisy had a letter as well and had broken the seal by now. Vernon acting quickly snatched it out of her hand gaping before...

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

"DADDY!"

Daisy cried trying to reach for the letter, but Vernon held it high out of her reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry, Daisy, and Dudley were still in the room.

Harry didn't move.

"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"Me too!" demanded Daisy.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry, Daisy, and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Daisy promptly went to the keyhole Harry laid flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where they sleeps. You don't think they're watching the house. And Daisy! What kind of sick joke is this!"

"Watching - spying - might be following us. Just like them to play a trick like this or child sending a letter for OUR CHILD!" muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon. Should we write back. Tell them we don't want -" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But -" "I'm not having one in the house to contaminate our children Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense. Not spread it around to infect our children I wont have it! This is just one of their sick jokes the boy yes,but Daisy! Outrages!" That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.

"Where's my letter." said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me." "No one. it was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly.

"I have burned it."

"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." "SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er - yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into the attic with the entrance above Daisy's room. Its the only one available and big enough for you to grow into."

"Why." said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now."

The Dursley's house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one for Daisy and the last was Dudley's but they had an attic that was big enough to make a fifth room.

As they made their way up stairs and heading towards Daisy's room. Daisy herself was pouting on her bed when they came in.

"Daddy! My-"

"Hush Daisy!" Vernon bellowed scoffing her on the head which shocked both Daisy and Harry. Daisy's hair became a bright red as she snarled at her father's back outrage was clearly spread across her face.

With that Harry was move to the attic.

* * *

><p>Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather was Still upset and was giving her parents the silent treatment. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. While Dudley shoved food into his mouth.<p>

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his one of his toys all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's 'nother one!"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry and Daisy right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. While Daisy was grabbing his arms. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by a toy robot. Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry.

"Daisy go to your room" Vernon said shakily grabbing a screaming Dudley to the crib and Daisy walked to her room Harry following behind to his new room new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he nor Daisy hadn't received their first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. Both of them devised a plan.

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. Meeting Daisy after ,she made sure the stairs to the attics made no noise when pulled down, they both went downstairs without turning on any of the lights.

They were going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door Daisy cling from his shirt - Harry leapt into the air knocking Daisy on her butt; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat - something alive!

Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry or Daisy didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do.

He shouted at Harry and Daisy for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea and Daisy for some toast. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen while Daisy angerly got the bread and jam for toast. By the time they got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.

Harry could see six letters addressed in green ink.

"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before their eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails,

"if they can't deliver them they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.

* * *

><p>On Friday, no less than twenty-four letters arrived twelve for Harry and twelve for Daisy. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.<p>

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out.

He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

* * *

><p>On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry and Daisy found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.<p>

While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

Daisy found this all so entertaining and infuriating at the same time she went from giggling to pouting. Harry was just as annoyed with not being able to read them as well.

"Who on earth wants to talk to us this badly." Daisy asked Harry in amazement. Harry shooked his head

"I wish I knew."

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.<p>

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry and Daisy leapt into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and Daisy by the back of her dress throwing them into the hall.

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time. Daisy tried hard not to laught at the sight.

"I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue and Daisy stopped her giggles.

Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.

Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack all his toys and games into a sports bag.

Daisy petting an irritated Loki that was hissing at Dudley.

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while.

"Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

Both Harry and Daisy gave each other a look that clearly said ' he lost it'

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see.

Both Harry and Daisy wern't fairing well either hungry and cramped from being in a car for so long.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Daisy and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley was going to stay with his Mummy and Daddy's room. Daisy flicked threw the channels on the telly while Harry was sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...

When they both started dozing off both of them climded into one bed, combining blackets and body heat to fight off the coldness in the gloomy hotel room.

* * *

><p>In the morning they ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.<p>

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter and a Ms.D. Dursley. Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up two letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth the other was the same only with a Ms.D. making a grab for the letter Daisy reaching for one while Harry reached for the other one. Uncle Vernon knocked their hands out of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear." Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.

Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he." Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television. "

Monday.

This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday - and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun - last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.

Daisy was the only one who really gave him anything. Usually something baked like cookies, brownies, cupcakes with a candle and at night sung him happy birthday.

Harry smiled fondly looking at the snoozing Daisy her hair was was now a blondish red instead of bright reddish blonde. The head band still on her head slightly falling back.

Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car.

Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them. Daisy shivered in disgust the man didn't feel right with her so she made sure she was far away from him.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh." he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail.

Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up, Daisy was huffing her hair the bright red again at her father's joke.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Daisy on the moth-eaten sofa. She, Uncle Vernon and Dudley went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Daisy got up once her parents left and she could her her father and brother snoring, bring the blankets and Loki with her to curl around Harry.

She looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Ten minutes till you Birthday Harry" She whispered happily taking out a little gas station pastry and matches.

Harry gave her a small smile as he wrapped the blanket around him for extra warmth.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that.

And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise. Was the rock crumbling into the sea.

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Daisy strucked the match putting it on the pastry as a make shift candle

.Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten...

nine Daisy had started singing happy birthday by now.

three...

two...

one...

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered Daisy and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Loki hissed at the door going in front of Daisy someone was outside, knocking to come in.

There was a crash behind them and Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

"Who's there." he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then -

SMASH

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh. It's not been an easy journey..." He strode over to the sofa.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

Dudley squeaked hiding behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry n yeh must be 'aisy!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

Daisy seemed to bubble with excitement moving a little closer to the man. She couldn't help but feel a warmth fill her as she stared at him.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes."

He gave Daisy a look over before blinking in surprise.

"'Ell then 'ooly 'ere!" surprise was clear in his voice. "Yeh 'ook alot like Lily!"

Vernon made a funny rasping noise. Petunia gasped in both horror and disgust at such a commet.

Daisy blinked who was Lily? but with the fondness he said her name Daisy did the only polite thing she could.

"Thank you?" She gave him a shaky smile which he returned full force.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box.

Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you." The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm before doing the same to Daisy.

"What about that tea then, eh." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light. Daisy sighed in bliss as he warmth rolled over her and Harry both glad that the cold was leaving them.

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.

Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burntsausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley you too Daisy." Daisy gave an angry 'humf'at this.

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." The giant chuckled darkly.

He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant.

Hagrid passed a sausage after he hear her stomach give a growl. Daisy happily took it with a polite thank you before not so politely or lady like shoved it in her mouth.

Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll 'wo know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er - no," said Harry.

Daisy shook her head negatively as well mouth to full to talk.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry." barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.

"It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all."

"All what." asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT." Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.

The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy n girl - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING."

Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad. Harry looked over at Daisy who seem to take offence at this as well her hair turning redder.

"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world." Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What. My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they."

"Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are." he said finally.

Daisy stared back and forth between them curiosity bubbling inside of her. She was never told much about her aunt or uncle, but it seemed to be the key to something big. She shifted uneasy all the intense emotions where making her head spin.

Then Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him. Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him. I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years."

"Kept what from me." said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard 'n' Daisy a witch." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"- a what." gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be. An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

Harry and Daisy at last to took the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to

Mr. H. Potter/Ms. D. Dursley,

The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock,

The Sea.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. , We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl."

Daisy was grinning ear to ear. She knew there was more to the both of them then being normal!

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment.

With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry and Daisy their letter.

Taking them to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're Well.

Hagrid Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Where was I." said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what." said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern.

An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew." said Harry.

"You knew I'm a - a wizard."

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what Lily was. Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak like the lot of them!"

This snapped Daisy out of her musing of the letter.

"I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say."

Daisy snapped at her mother who stood frozen mid rant to stare at her.

* * *

><p>Petunia's rant died on her lips as she hear her daughter say those horrible words.<p>

For a second the image of her daughter was broken

The blond hair she saw was now an ugly red

The blue eyes that she adored were over shadow by shocking green

instead of standing in an old house on the ocean they were in a train station

Petunia swore she could hear a train whistle

SMACK

For that second Petunia couldn't stand her daughter

* * *

><p>This had to be some sick joke! Petunia could only imagine both Lily and her husband rolling in their graves laughing at her. They must of done this! They must of turned her daughter into-into a-a Freak like them!<p>

But, a small voice told Petunia that it wasn't that she was the one. That while she carried the gene that she never had she past it down to her child. Turing her into what she both desired to be and hated it.

But, Petunia push that thought away and blamed everyone, but herself

Lily

James

Harry

Her parent

That Snape boy

The school of freaks

Every freakish person

And

Daisy herself

For once she could not stand to look at her. She blamed her for hanging out with that boy. For becoming one of them. She blamed her for looking more like her sister, then looking like Petunia herself like she once believed she did.

* * *

><p>AN: Well sorry it took so long! I was having a hard time with this chapter. So Here it is hope you like it!<p>

Review if you can I would like to know how this story is turning out so far and if you guys see anything I need to improve on now or in future chapters. I'd be very gratefull!

Thank you **First Lady Lestat **for reviewing chapter 2 I'll try to get the next one out faster!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thing you might want to know<strong>_

1) Daisy's hair yes it changes color from blondish red to brighter red. This is mostly because of Seamus Finnigan in the movie blowing up stuff and his hair stands up, so it came to me that maybe magic can come out like little electricity. So I imagine when I read the books that when Harry, Hermione, or Ron gets upset they let off little burst of accidental magic to small to detect by the ministry that that make their hair stand up. So Daisy is unconsiously letting busrt of magic that changes her hair color to a more red color then blonde.

...hope that makes sensce.

2)Spider monkey ya I actually remeber this from my childhood when I went to the zoo. It was the first time I saw something ugly and cute at the same time.

3)Also the birds were the same trip I think at the zoo. They gave you a cup filled with some sweet nectur and bird would come down and drink it from you hand. It freaked me out as a kid, but they were very pretty.

4) Daisy dose wear the head band practicly everywhere. It will become like a saftey blanket to her but she's formed an attachment to it mostly because Harry gave it to her.

5) Harry feels the pull on his fingure because of the string of fate


End file.
